


Do Spirits Like Pizza?

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dark Comedy, Gen, Ouija, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Late one night, a group of campers decide to have some fun with a Ouija board. Things go about as well as you'd expect them.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri
Series: Summer Daze [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Do Spirits Like Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing a summer camp themed fic but then decided it wasn't working and deleted the whole thing. But lately I've been reading and watching a lot of spooky stories and wanted to try to combine it with summer camps and this was the result!  
> Sorry for any spelling errors!

"Are you guys sure about this?" Ned asked with uncertainty, looking out from the cabin door. All the lights in the neighboring cabins were shut off. At least, it appeared the lights were off considering how hard it was raining outside. "What if someone catches us?" 

"We won't get caught!" Harley exasperated. "C'mon Ned, is the coast clear?" 

"Yeah, the coast is clear." Ned slowly closed the door and joined his friends on the hardwood floor, not thinking twice about what was out in those dark woods. 

It was a dark and stormy night at Camp Middleton. It was lights out for the camp as everyone tried to sleep as well as they could with the storm that took place. Well, almost everyone was sleeping peacefully. 

In Cabin 5, Harley, Peter, Ned, Michelle, and Shuri were sitting around a circle on the floor with fake candles as their source of light. It was well past their bedtime. Earlier, the boys had invited Michelle and Shuri over from the cabin across the way. Boys and girls weren't supposed to be in each other's cabins after hours but that didn't stop the girls from sneaking away to meet up with their guy friends for a little late night pizza and spiritual callings.

"So who's dim idea was it to mess around with a Ouija board?" Michelle asked, grabbing herself a slice of pizza. 

"I thought it was 'bright idea'?" Peter asked. 

"No, I definitely meant dim." 

"Why mess around with those who have passed on?" Shuri asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm about as morbidly curious as the next person but what if we summon a demon and can't get rid of it?" 

"Were not going to summon a demon!" Harley tried to calm everyone down as he brought over the box and set it down on the floor. He joined the rest of his friends sitting in the circle and grabbed himself a slice of pizza. "Besides, I don't think this board has the power to do that."

"Where did you guys get that?" Shuri asked, pointing at the dusty box Harley set down next to the pizza box. 

"The better question is, where did you get this pizza?" Michelle asked flipping the lid box over to see which pizza chain it came from. "This is way better than the homemade stuff we made the other night." 

"Thor snuck us this box especially for us!" Ned replied. "Definitely beats those sloppy Joes we had for dinner." 

"So gross," Shuri agreed. 

"Thor really is the best," said Peter. "It's still wild that he and Loki are brothers." 

"Adopted," Ned corrected him. 

"Anyway, let's get this over with. I want to know what the spirits have to say about my future!" 

"I guess we're really doing this," Michelle sighed. 

Harley opened up the box as the others leaned in to see what was inside. Secretly, they all thought that perhaps there was something more sinister inside. Perhaps this was due to the fact that they had all these fake candles as their main light source illuminating the dark or the fact that there was a storm outside their cabin. The atmosphere was perfect for a Ouija board reading tonight. But, alas, it was an ordinary board that posed no threat as Harley laid the board and planchette down. 

"So how does this work?" Shuri asked, looking at the bottom the box. 

"Same way Bloody Mary works? I don't know," Peter shrugged. 

"Don't joke about Bloody Mary!" Ned hissed. "Supposedly she came to Flash when he called her name out." 

"Flash is a dingus," Michelle scoffed. "If he actually saw Bloody Mary, he'd be dead." 

"Guys, here's how it works," Harley cleared his throat. "Place the board on either a player's lap or on a flat surface." 

"We did step one right," said Peter. 

"If you have additional players, they can take notes and act as scribes." 

"Why would any of us want to take notes?" Shuri asked. "Are the spirits going to give us a list of chores to do for them?" 

"Maybe they want us to avenge their deaths!" Peter concluded. 

"Peter, you are literally a puppy dog," Michelle teased. "I think you're the last person that can avenge anyone's death." 

Peter pouted as Harley continued to read the directions. Once everything was set, the five friends all placed their fingertips on the planchette. They all closed their eyes, focusing all their energy on the board. Everyone was silent and all that was heard was the rain and howling of the wind that made the cabin creak from the inside. 

"So who wants to be the leader?" Ned whispered, breaking the silence. 

"I call not it," said Shuri. 

"I'll do it," Peter volunteered. "Ouija board, will junior year be different this year?" 

"Seriously Parker?" Harley shook his head. "You can ask the board anything and you want to know about school?" 

"Guys," Shuri whispered loudly. "Look at the board!"

The quintet looked down to find that the planchette was moving slowly across the board. Their heads burrowed down as the planchette moved towards "yes." 

"Oh my god," Harley gasped. "Was that the board?" 

"Bullshit," said Michelle. "One of you guys were moving the planchette and I bet it was Ned!" 

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Ned was quick to deny this. 

"Oooh! Can you ask a question for me?" Shuri spoke up. "I want to know who Natasha has a crush on." 

"There's no way the board will know that," Michelle dismissed. 

"C'mon guys, have a little fun with this," Peter tried to encourage his non-believing friends. "Alright, Ouija board, who does Natasha have a crush on?" 

Then they all looked down at the board and the planchette slowly began to move. The first letter it moved to was "O".It slid to the letter "K", followed by the letter "O", next was "Y", and to close it off...

"E!" Shuri cried out. "I knew it! Natasha likes Okoye!" 

"Okay," Michelle was starting to get spooked out. "I'm now probably 92% sure that this thing might actually work." 

"Now I want to give it a go," said Ned. "Ask the board if Betty Brant to go to the camp dance with me?"

"We've been over this, Ned," said Peter. "Just talk to her already!" 

"Not unless the board tells me!" 

Sure enough, the Ouija board advised that, yes, Ned should ask Betty Brant to the camp dance. But now that all of the silly questions were out of the way, Michelle had something she wanted to ask the board. A dark question. 

"Ask the board if anyone has ever died at this camp," said Michelle 

"Alright, finally!" Peter cried out. "Now we're getting somewhere." 

"I thought that was all a rumor?" Harley asked. "Stark told me all of that was just an urban legend used to scare the young campers."

"Shh," Ned quieted the group. "Look!" 

The planchette began to move underneath their fingertips once more and when they all saw that the eyeglass was on the word "yes", the five of them let out a collective gasp. 

"Oh my god!" Shuri yelped. "What is this?" 

"I think the board is haunted," Ned said with unease. "We have to stop!"

"We can't stop now!" Peter nearly yelled. "If we stop now, then the spirit will haunt this cabin for the rest of eternity." 

"So we keep going?" Michelle questioned. "That's an even worse idea!" 

"What other choice do we have? We gotta keep going!" Harley turned to Peter. "Ask what it wants from us." 

"Spirit," there was a ting of fear in Peter's voice as the others put their fingertips back on the planchette. "What is your name?" 

"Seriously?" Shuri rolled her eyes. 

"It's best that we know who we're speaking to," Harley tried to reason. 

The planchette began to move once again, spelling out a series of letters. "W", "H", "I", "T", "N", "E", "Y". 

"Whitney?" the five of them asked out loud. 

Just then, the booming sound of thunder shook the cabin and the five friends were frightened, hollering and screaming for their lives. The fake candles were knocked over as they ran around the cabin, with the storm howling even louder than before. None of them had noticed that the Ouija board had been knocked over. Instead, they all huddled together in one corner of the cabin, holding one another, frightened and fearful of the noise that was outside. Suddenly they heard a banging on the door. None of them could see it but the doorknob was jiggling, as if someone was trying to break in. 

"It's the spirit of Whitney!" Ned yelled out. "We're all going to die!" 

"Give the spirit some pizza!" Peter yelled in response. "Wait, do spirits like pizza?" 

"I cannot die now!" Harley cried out. "Whitney the spirit! Don't take me before my senior year class trip!" 

"I just wanted to eat pizza!" Michelle was almost crying. 

"I just wanted to know if Natasha had a crush on Okoye!" Shuri yelped. "Oh my god! The door!" 

The door had swung wide open with two tall figures standing in the doorway, one more muscular and the other thinner. The teens were still screaming that they did not see the lights go on to reveal their counselors had stepped in the cabin, drenched from the rain. It wasn't until Peter looked up to see Thor and Loki were standing right in front of them. Soon everyone else stopped screaming when they realized who was there in the cabin with them. 

"Pardon my French," Loki sighed, "but what the FUCK are you guys doing?" 

"Before you get mad at us, we can explain," Ned spoke up. "We think we summoned a spirit in here." 

"How is that possible?" Thor asked, looking around at the state of the cabin, wondering how it got this messy. 

"These idiots decided it would be fun to mess around with a Ouija board," said Michelle. 

Loki's eyes averted to the board that had been flipped over when the teens got spooked by the storm. "Oh my god, did you guys take my Ouija board?" 

"You guys took Loki's Ouija board?" Shuri hissed. "Oh my god, now we're definitely going to be haunted by Whitney!" 

"Who's Whitney?" Thor asked, even more confused by everything that was going on. 

"We were asking the board some questions," said Peter. "Mainly stupid ones. And we wanted to ask the board if anyone died at the camp and it said yes. So we wanted to inquire more about it and it turned out the girl's name was Whitney! So now Whitney is going to haunt us!"

Loki and Thor turned to one another and simply sighed. 

"Guys," said Thor. "There are no such things as spirits. Ouija boards? It's all a bunch of silly nonsense!"

"And besides, you guys probably didn't even use the Ouija board right," Loki added. "Everyone knows that if you really wanted to summon a spirit, you better off not wasting it's time with asking silly questions like crushes and all that. Plus spirits don't always come when called on the first try. Trust me, I know." 

The teens just looked at one another. It was true. Perhaps it was the ambiance of the evening that had them all caught up in playing with the Ouija board. Perhaps none of them wanted to admit that at one point, one of them actually was controlling the planchette for the sake of allowing the questions to be answered in their favor. It was certainly fun, they'd admit, but not out loud. 

Loki then got up from his seat to flip the Ouija back right side up. "Also, it only works if everyone is focused. Given that you guys are some of the most chaotic juniors and seniors I know, it's safe to assume that something went off the rails and you guys ended up getting caught up with the weather. Nice try though." 

"I told you it was a dim idea," said Michelle. 

"We better get out of here before Natasha figures out we're gone," said Shuri. 

"Not so fast!" Loki halted. "It looks like you guys need to finish up the game. So gather round, and say your goodbyes." 

"But you just said we didn't even do this right," said Ned. "So why do we have to say goodbye?" 

"Regardless of if you guys did it right, you always say goodbye," Loki explained, grabbing himself a slice of cold pizza. "Otherwise, who knows what spirits could wander out of the portal you've opened?" 

There was a sudden chill that crept up among the teens. None of them could explain it but somehow they all knew that Loki was right. Better to close whatever portal may or may not have been opened than to risk what spirit could possibly escape. The five of them sat back down where they originally were and all placed their fingertips over the planchette. Looking down at the board one last time, they all said goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> funny story, I had to look up the Hasbro directions of the game and it turns out there really aren't that many directions for it, unless you're using it to summon spirits, so take what you will with that bit of info.


End file.
